Where is Chaser Going?
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode marks the debut of Chase's first transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser. Synopsis Shinnosuke’s secret identity as Drive is now public knowledge. Chief Honganji, who had known this all along, purposefully leaked this information to the media, calling it a “move ahead against the enemy”. He thinks that now that Roidmude 001 has started to move, making Drive a widely known hero is a more advantageous circumstance. Also, the fact that Roidmude 001 could be involved in Shinnosuke’s father death has arisen. What kind of powers does Roidmude 001 have? Meanwhile, Chase has helped Drive once but he is still confused. What is he fighting for? What is he supposed to protect? In the middle of his thoughts, both Shinnosuke and Heart pay him a visit at the same time… Plot Followed by the revelation of his secret identity as Drive, he quickly evaded a group of reporters. He met Nira, whom told him to be cautious of himself to ensure from being suffered by the similar fate his father had. In the Special Investigation Unit, they were joined by Drive Driver, Shift Cars, Signal Bikes and Trailer-Hou. Mr. Belt trusted Jun's tactic of revealing Drive identity, having that a new shadow had appeared, as well as the Global Freeze incident. Police forces had not much awareness of the Roidmudes, meaning that some of them had infiltrated them and worse, the mystery of Eisuke Tomari might be related as well. Kiriko revealed that Chase is still alive and counted him as the third Kamen Rider. While Rinna had finished create a new system based on Mashin Chaser's Violet Guard, Go is not happy about this news, yet distrusting him as their ally. Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Mr. Belt tried to persuade Chase to return to them, with Heart came along with the same intention on him while bringing the Shift Speed Prototype. Roidmude 001 thanked Medic for healing 007 and revealing that his involvement was due to Brain, calling him when he at wit's end due to being bested by Medic. Heart confirmed 001 as the creator of Neo Viral Cores, later hinting the latter has something related to Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke transformed into Drive Type Dead Heat and tried to force him into confessing more secrets, so much that he turn a blind eye 007's rampaging spree in search for Hajime Taga. Eventually, Chase is forced to attacked Drive, injuring his right arm in the process. Heart eventually sees Chase truly torn between the loyalty to his race or the humanity. Heart gives him back his original Shift Car while leaving to have Chase decide his own path. Nira revealed that he had hidden Hajime somewhere else but refused to tell him the current location, as well as cheerfully criticizing Shinnosuke's inability to respond to 007's appearance. Go, Kiriko and Genpachiro leaves while Jun and Mr. Belt cheered him up, stating that they will investigate 001 along with Eisuke Tomari's death, which had been left mysterious for a long time. Rinna quickly finished the device Kiriko wanted her to make and send it to Chase via his Ride Chaser. After finding Hajime, 007 bonded with him again as they take on the police forces.Once done, he began assaulting the officers that tried to hide him from 007, with Shinnosuke arriving to save Nira from being vivisected by Sword. However, since his left arm was broken by Mashin Chaser, Shinnosuke was unable to even insert the Shift Speed Car into the Shift Brace, making Deadheat Mach appear to save him. After a brief fight, Sword knocked Mach out of transformation, making Kiriko be the one to face against Sword, but her kicks didn't manage to hurt Sword, and in response, Sword sliced off Kiriko's Shift Car Holder and pushed her off the bridge. Now caught in Sword's Heavy Acceleration field, Shinnosuke and Go were helpless to see Kiriko fall to her doom as Sword walked right below her with an arm blade raised. However, Chase arrived at the nick of time, beating Sword out of his spot by slamming the Ride Chaser into him and grabbed Kiriko before she could complete her fall after Sword's Heavy Acceleration field was involuntarily turned off. Chase soon suited up as Kamen Rider Chaser and began delivering Sword a royal beatdown, taking their fight outside. When Chase summoned the Shingou-Ax, he damaged Sword to the point where Chaser yanked Taga out of the Roidmude, forcibly devolving Sword back into 007. When he activated the Full Throttle on the weapon, Chaser was stopped by the weapon's peculiar charging method, though made due with shooting a recovering 007 back into place, allowing Chaser to destroy 007, giving Chaser his first Roidmude kill. Heart sees the battle from afar and bitterly accepted the path Chase had chosen. While Chase wandering on the streets, the news of his appearance as Kamen Rider Chaser quickly stormed the media while he doubted that if he had chosen the right path. While Nira ensures to his superior, Soichi Makage to keep an eye on the Special Investigation Unit and Shinnosuke, Brain (in his human form) congratulated Soichi for his help. Soichi tell him that they will succeed, as the world still has it's supply of bad people and reveal himself as Roidmude 001. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * / : Guest Cast * : * /Sword Roidmude: *Police Officers: , , , , * : *Shinnosuke Tomari (Teen): *Reporter: Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Dead Heat **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Type Used:' ***Type Dead Heat *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Spider Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . Coincidentally, that episode also introduced a new hero to its show, . *'Viewership': 6.0% *'Closing Screen Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Chaser **Signal Bikes: Signal Chaser ***This is the first closing screen to not feature any Shift Cars. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, 001, Heart, Brain, Sword†, Medic **'Count at episode end: '''66 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': On the path of a hero, as Kamen Rider Chaser. *This episode reveals the fact that Heart is Roidmude 002 and Brain is 003, after their Low-Class forms silhouetted in ''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze. *The series' opening was restored to it's original appearance before commercial. *This is the first episode where Drive does not assume his Type Formula form since first accessing it in episode 21. *Chaser's method of seperating the human host from the Roidmude, by physically pulling Hajime Taga out of the Sword Roidmude's body, seen here evokes Kamen Rider OOO fighting the feline-based Yummies created by the Greeed Kazari, which were born within human hosts before they evolved and enveloped them, after which OOO would weaken the Yummy enough to create an opening which allowed him to retrieve the host. *Final appearance of Drive Type Dead Heat and Mashin Chaser's Tune Chaser Spider. From this point onward, Shift Dead Heat will be used solely by Mach for the remainder of the series. **It is also the only time Shinnosuke transforms directly into Drive Type Dead Heat. *After this episode, Chase doesn't change into his Mashin Chaser form until episode 45. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 7 features episode 25-28: Why Has a New Battle Started?, Where is Chaser Going?, What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? and Why Were the Families Targeted? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「チェイサーはどこへ向かうのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「チェイサーはどこへ向かうのか」 Category:New Kamen Rider Episode